The Sixth Sense: After Crowe
by Shanethewritter
Summary: Malcom Crowe has passed and Cole Sear has finally have a somewhat normal life, however as he does some unfinished business around his town he runs into an old familiar friend with a few more secrets to the world of the dead.


The Sixth Sense: After Crowe

Cole Sear was finally able to live his life as normally as possible. He was successfully helped by Malcom Crowe, a reknowned chiled Psychologist who was the first to hear of Cole's secret. What was his secret? He could see dead people. More specifically he is able to see the spirits. Not only was he able to fit in with his classmates and in the process humiliate his lifelong enemy Tommy Tammisimo. He also managed to reconnect with his mother who was the second to hear of his secret. Upon Malcom's advise, Cole has helped many spirits with their problems in hopes that they pass on and leave him alone. Little did he know one spirit stayed behind, someone he has helped. However unlike most of them this one is well aware of her death. Kyra was an innocent victim of a mother who had Münchausen syndrome by proxy a mentality that caused her to deliberately poison her daughters in order to make people sympathize with her. Luckily Cole found the evidence to show her father before her sister could die of the poison. However rather than pass on just yet she decides to stay behind and watch Cole from a distance. Because she willingly refused to pass she could also see spirits of the dearly departed, however they cannot see her. Right now Cole is trying to help two spirits that entered his life, one was an overworked suicidal wife, while the other was a boy who died fooling around with his father's gun. It was like the time he helped her out, Cole confronted the guilty and comforted the innocent parties. In the wife's case he told off the husband who was too drunk and out of his mind to care. All he could say was "Shut up you freak." However the father who was just minutes away from using said gun on himself was stopped. "He wanted me to tell you it wasn't your fault." Cole said. "He and another kid was being stupid, they didn't realize the gun was loaded. How were you supposed to know if he was gonna find it there?" The man looked at Cole, his finger was on the trigger and the hammer was slowly pulling back. The hammer was then slowly placed back as he put the gun down sobbing. The child, whom days ago scared Cole with the massive wound in his head smiled and passed on. Cole left the house and went to Darren's house. When he knocked on the door Darren went to answer with a smile on his face "Oh Hi Freak. Didn't know it was you, come on in." He said in a friendly tone. Normally Cole would be offended by the name, but he took it as a badge of honor. He lead Cole to the living room and his mom served them juice. "I hope you're still not mad about Locked In The Dungeon. It was Tommy's idea." he said pleadingly. Cole smiled and said "I already forgiven you for it, however what I want to talk about does have something to do with it." Darren sighed and asked. "You wanna know about the closet." Cole Nodded as he sipped his juice. Darren drank his like it was scotch chugged like an alcoholic telling a story he was long ashamed from. "Well where to begin." He started. "My family has lived in this house for 100 years at least, like today we were very rich. However back then we were rich enough to have servants that would groom horses and other things. One of them was...well treated like we treated you, only worse. Every time he was bad he was locked in that closet for punishment. However his recent crime was stealing a prized horse. This time he was locked in there for good, no food, no water not even air." Cole shook his glass as a single tear went down his cheek. "That's so sad." he said. Darren finished his juice and continued. "My mother used to tell a scary story that sometimes his ghost can still be around that closet. I thought it was a stupid story to scare kids until we locked you in there. You must have seen or felt something there otherwise you wouldn't have been beat up that badly when your mom got you out." Cole wanted to nod but felt his secret was told too much already. "Could you get me back there?" Cole asked. Darren shook his head. "Cole, you must be crazy, even if nothing will happen to you I was in trouble once for it." He said. "I guess I can't talk you out of it though." Darren lead Cole up the stairs of the house. Cole still remembered the last time he was up there. As he ventured up the stairs he could hear the same words from the same panicking voice. "Is someone out there? Open this door, please! Come on. I can't breathe! If you can hear me, open this door... I swear on my life I didn't take the master's horse! OPEN THIS DOOR, OR I'LL BREAK THROUGH IT AND GRAB YOU!" Despite the fact that the door was wide open. Cole jumped a litte and Darren took notice. "You hear something?" He asked. Cole shrugged it off and said "Cover your ears for a second." Darren was confued but did as Cole asked. Cole cleared his throat and spoke clearly. "The door is already open you should come out now." To which the Spirit Responded "I CAN'T GET OUT OPEN THE DOOR!" Cole took a closer look inside the closet and noticed a small knob on the back wall. "A secret door?" He thought as he placed his hand on it. he grabbed the knob and pulled it. It was stuck, but with some effort he was able to open it, what he saw scared not only Cole but Darren. It was no ghost, but a skeleton in the fetal position with it's hands out. On the inside of the door way were scratching marks all over the walls. A scream is heard from the door as a man in old servant clothes flew out of the closet door. Darren's mother came up to see what the commotion's about, when she seen the skeleton she fainted. Hours went by and Cole's mother was at the house talking to Darren's mother while Cole and Darren talked amongst themselves. "I don't know how you found it but you did." He said. "Tommy's gonna wet himself if I tell him. I never seen a dead body before. Have you?" Cole shook his head. It wasn't all a lie since the dead he sees aren't in coffins but walking around like regular people. Cole was taken home where he had a much deserved rest, he heard a noise coming from the center of his bedroom. When he woke he noticed his red sanctuary tent which he had taken down some time ago had been put up again and a figure was inside it. Cole sighed "Another sleepless night I wonder who it could be this time." He goes into the tent and looks around to his shock his eyes lock onto familiar eyes. Kyra's eyes, only she wasn't a pale sickly color, nor was she vomiting, nor was her dress tarnished in her own sweat, it was if she was completely restored to normal. Cole however recoiled in shock. "It's not possible." He said "I helped you pass on why are you still here are you really Kyra." Kyra giggled "I'm feeling much better now." She said. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Rather than the cold feeling he usually gets when ghosts are around him, he felt a warnth like no other. Like a heavenly blanket that was just out of the dryer. This was no ordinary ghost. "But why are you here?" He asked. She smiled and said "Well you were the only one that helped me when no one else could, the last person I asked before you, went crazy and shot himself. You are different than the others that seen me, you were scared at first, but you listened to what I had to say. It's pretty lonely in the afterlife. I know I won't see my mother there after what she did to me and my father has yet to go. My sister would have gotten there early but I didn't want her to go through the same torment. Then I realized that it was you that helped me save them from their tortures and guilt." Cole was confused "I don't understand you stayed because of me?" he asked. To which she responded "Yes, I am here for you 'til it's your time and when that comes I will be the first to welcome you. I refused it because I was lonely, but I put in a good word for you since you helped me and the others out." "Others?" He said "Wait you cans see them too?" She nodded "Yep but they can't see me, I should tell you something though. Not all of them are good. That was another reason I left. I didn't want you to help any bad ones, I could never stand my Cole to be harmed trying to do the right thing." She hugged him causing Cole to blush "Your Cole?" he asked being more confused than ever. "In case you haven't figured it out." Kyra said "I like you, you are very kind and you do your best to help others even the dead. Just think of me as a gurdian angel of sorts. I am here to protect you and in return you help good people pass on." Cole smiled and returned the hug "It's a deal." While he hugged her for some strange reason he thought about Crowe. _Dr. Crowe, thank you for your help I hope wherever you are you are just as happy as I am._

The End.


End file.
